


Denied

by ag1763 (RiverFive)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFive/pseuds/ag1763
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Chris love each other too bad they are the only ones who see that as a good thing. A response to a drabble prompt that got away from me. The original prompt was "Break me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt from the lovely amanmademonstrosity and betaed by the wonderful Moody. Thanks for the cheerleading Julie! All mistakes that remain are my own.

They were young and carefree.  It was as if nothing could harm them in this world but that wasn’t exactly true.  No, if that were the case they wouldn’t be hiding at the old Harrelson quarry.  They tried to pretend that it was just their secret place.  A place where they could be alone and escape from everyone else but the truth is that they would like to be just like any other teenage couple in Beacon Hills.  They would love to park their car and make out at the ridge or go to the movies or hell even go to the ice-skating rink even though Peter was hopeless at skating.  It was like the only thing he wasn’t good at and Chris would love to tease him mercilessly about it but he can’t.  If they did go to the skating rink they couldn’t even be seen together.   Not even as friends.  What they are doing would be forbidden by both of their families.   A hunter and a wolf dating each other was just insane.  The truth is that this is much more serious than dating.  They actually did love each other.  The word mate had been thrown around several times.   It was a big step and they both were still young though you couldn’t tell that to them.  

 

Chris wanted to leave this place.  He hated Beacon Hills.   He hated that he’d been forced to move here.   He knew that there was only one reason his father came back. 

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”  

The Hale pack was one of the most influential packs on the west coast.  They were large and ever expending and they were on good terms with humans.  There hadn’t been an incident of werewolf related human deaths in Beacon Hills for nearly three decades.    Chris’ father couldn’t stand them.   He was convinced that all werewolves were the same and even though they couldn’t prove it they were probably spilling human blood somehow.  He often talked about how the world would be so much better if the Hales were wiped from the planet but Chris knew that he would never harm them because as much as his father hated the Hale family, he loved and worshipped the code.  He drilled it into Chris from the time he could speak.   The Hale pack didn’t harm humans but Chris had an inkling that if his father ever found about what he and Peter were up to he would kill Peter.  So they were forced to meet in secret.  In a place that no one else would willingly seek out.   

 

It was a beautiful night.  Clear skies.  You could see a thousand stars but Chris didn’t care about a single one of them.  He moved to straddle Peter digging his chin into his chest as he studied him; he reached out to trace a finger along his lip.  “We should elope.”

 

 

Peter scoffed at him.  Like he had scoffed at him so many times before.  He nipped lightly at the finger.  

“We can’t elope Chris.  Have you forgotten a few things?  First off I can’t leave my pack we’ve discussed this.   Second I don’t know about you but when I woke up this morning I still had a dick.   And so do you.  So tell me how could we actually get married?  And third we are seventeen so even if we didn’t both share the same sexual organs we still couldn’t get married.   I love you Chris but sometimes you just don’t think things through.”  He reached out to cradle Chris cheek in his hand to take away some of the sting of his words.  

 

Chris was used to it.  Peter, especially when he was upset about something, could have a wickedly sharp tongue.  He turns his head to kiss Peter’s hand.  

“I wish that it was you too.”

Peter shifted under him sitting up so that Chris was now sitting in his lap.   He kissed him long and hard until they were both left breathless.   “Just make sure that you don’t do this with Samantha Peterson.” 

 

Chris grinned down at him.  “You mean this?”  He ground against Peter’s ever-present erection.  “I don’t think Samantha has the right equipment unless she’s been keeping secrets.” 

Peter growled softly and nipped playfully at his neck.  Chris automatically turned his head exposing his neck in an act of submission to Peter.  He really wishes that he would just do it.  Mark him.  Claim him put an end to all of this sneaking around.  

 

“Do it.”  He whispered even though he knew that Peter would not.  

 

Peter’s eyes flashed and that is exactly the reaction Chris was trying to produce but he knew that Peter had excellent control.  And he was only mildly disappointed when Peter quickly maneuvered them so that he was lying in between Chris’ legs and kissing him so passionately that both of them are left winded.   He ran his hands up and down Peter’s side, he rucked his shirt up higher and higher as he began to rock against him.  

 

Maybe it wasn’t so bad that they weren’t at the make out ridge or the ice-skating rink or so many other places.  

 

They didn’t need that.  They had each other.  

 

 

_Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the 1990 Beacon Hills Junior/Senior Prom_.

 

 

Chris was a horrible date.   Really Samantha deserved so much better because for the past hour, all he could do was strain his neck looking for his lover.   He was uneasy really.  He hoped that Peter hadn’t decided to skip prom.  He didn’t think he would make it through the night if that were the case.  

 

He needn’t have worried.  A few minutes later Peter entered the gymnasium, fashionably late as always and dressed all in black.   Most people would’ve looked like tacky rock star wannabes but no; Peter pulled it off just like he pulled everything off. 

 

His pulse quickened when Peter’s piercing gaze met his and for a moment he thought Peter was going to head directly for him and ditch his way too pretty date.   He didn’t recognize her.   He frowned because she was absolutely gorgeous.   He tried to fight down the jealousy when Peter finally turned away from him and whispered something into his date’s ear and they disappeared into the crowd.  

 

Chris stared after them until he felt a tug at his sleeve and he turned back to face Samantha.  “I’m sorry what were you saying?”

 

 

It was an hour later and Chris was ready to leave.  His date, if you could call her that had left him a half hour ago.  He didn’t blame her, he wasn’t good company.  He spent most of the night tracking Peter but he’d lost him too.   He stared at the exit for the hundredth time that night.  Samantha had ever so graciously told him that she had another ride home.   Ditched at prom.  Could this night get any worse? 

 

He glanced around looking for Peter again.  He couldn’t spot him or his stupidly gorgeous date.  Yeah it could definitely get worse. 

 

 

Chris walked out of the gym headed towards the parking lot.  He needed to get out of there.   He couldn’t handle this.  

 

A few seconds later he let out a surprised yelp as he was yanked into the shadows.  He was about to attack whoever it was that was stupid enough to grab him when he heard a familiar chuckle in his ear. 

 

He turned around and pushed Peter hard.  “You asshole.  That was so not funny.”

 

Peter didn’t stop grinning.   “I’m sorry.  I couldn’t help it.”

 

Chris shook his head.  “Sometimes Peter I just don’t know about you.”  He pouted.  “Where is your date?  You two looked rather cozy tonight.”

 

Peter’s eyes twinkled.  “Is that jealousy I detect Christopher?”

 

 

Chris pushed him again.  “Don’t call me that.  I hate when people use my full name.   Always feel like I’m about to be punished.”

 

 

Peter staggered back from the shove, even though they both knew that he could have withstood it and so much more, but it might have something to do with the fact that he was fighting to hold back laughter.  

 

Once he caught his breath, he tugged Chris close and wrapped his arms around him.  “Christopher you have nothing to worry about.  I only have eyes for you.”

 

How did he do that?  How could he say the corniest lines like that and make them sound so sincere?  

 

 

Chris huffed.  “You better.”  He looked around them.  They were in between the two greenhouses of the horticulture department, hidden from sight.  He didn’t hear anyone and he was sure that Peter was keeping a listening ear out.  He pressed his lips against Peter’s.  “I missed you.”

 

Peter hummed in reply.   

 

Chris sighed as he pulled away.  “Wanna ditch and go to the quarry?” 

 

Peter shook his head.  “I can’t.  I only have a few minutes.   Came with one of Talia’s friends and trust me, word would get back to her if I left her here.”

 

Chris’ face crumbled.   “I see.”

 

Peter squeezed him and gave him a little shake.  “Hey.  Hey don’t be like that.”  He grinned.  “I’ve got a surprise for you.”  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Walkman and placed it over Chris’ ears.  He held out his hand.  “May I have this dance?”

 

Chris smiled so hard his cheeks hurt.  “You may.”  He reached out to take his hand. 

 

Peter pulled him close; one hand went down to the small of his back.  He reached down to press play and Aaron Neville’s “I don’t know much” started playing over the tiny speakers.  

 

_I don't know much_

_But I know I love you_

_And that may be_

_All I need to know_

_Look at these eyes_

_They've never see what matters_

_Look at these dreams_

_So beaten and so battered_

Chris loved this song and Peter knew it.  He smiled at Peter before pressing their lips together.  He pulled back and laid his head on Peter’s shoulder as they swayed to the music.  

 

Chris was lost in the music and Peter’s embrace.   He had a feeling Peter was too.  That’s the only thing that could explain what happened next. 

 

 

“What the holy hell is this?  Tell me my eyes are mistaken.   Is that you big bro?”  Chris froze.  He knew that voice anywhere.  Often times it was the bane of his existence.  Just like now.  

 

 

He was unable to move not until he heard a low and menacing growl deep in Peter’s chest.  He squeezed him tight before he lifted his head and turned to face Kate who looked like she had dragged some poor soul out in the hopes of molesting them but they were all but forgotten now.   No she only had eyes for Chris and Peter now. 

 

"Kate."

 

She shook her head as a thin mean smile crossed her face.  “No Chris you can’t explain your way out of this.   Dad is going to shit himself.”

 

 

Peter growled again and took a menacing step forward.  Kate just grinned at Peter as she issued a taunt.   “Bring it Hale.”

 

 

Chris pressed a hand to Peter’s chest.  He shook his head no.  “You should go Peter.  Head back to the dance your date is waiting for you.”  He knew that Peter wasn’t going to listen to him when he felt him take another step forward despite his hand.  

 

Chris pleaded with him silently.  “Please.”  He mouthed.

 

Peter’s studied his face before he jerked his head once.  He pulled Chris close and pressed a bruising kiss to Chris’ lips, ignoring the hissing sound that Kate made.    He pulled away and disappeared into the night or headed back to collect his date, Chris could only guess.  

 

 

He turned to face Kate again but judging from the look of hatred and disgust on her face, there was nothing he could do to stop her from telling their father.  

 

 

He was right.   That was the last time he got to see Peter.  His father packed him up that very night and sent him off to France.  

 

He didn’t return to the states until years later.   He’d tried so hard to get in touch with Peter before finally giving up.  He had a feeling his messages never made it to Peter.

 

A decade had passed since Chris last saw Peter.   Yet again it was prom night in Beacon Hills he’d seen quite a few happy couples out and about on his way here.   It brought back so many memories.

So many things had changed since he’d been forced to leave.  He was married now and had a beautiful little girl.   And although he longed for Peter, ached for him, he knew that Peter had long since moved on as well.  What they had was lost forever.

Chris stared at the shadowy figure that lay in the bed.  They’d removed the bandages a few days ago he was told.  But the man in the bed probably hadn’t noticed.   Peter stared off into the distance.   Not seeing anyone.  Not hearing anything.   He looked so lost.  

Chris finally forced himself to move out of the doorway and enter the room.   He paused at the foot of the bed again and worked hard to fight back tears as he finally got a look at the damage that was done.   He reached out to take his unmarred hand into his.  He sat down in a chair across from Peter and ran his thumb up and down his hand in an effort to soothe him.  

 

He knew that the fire was no accident.  He knew the Hale family’s secret.  He had an idea of who was behind this.   It angered him like nothing else had angered him before.  

 

“I missed you.” 

 

Peter didn’t bat a lash.  Chris had a feeling that no one was home and that hurt.   He paused listening for sounds in the hallway before he moved to climb into the bed with Peter making sure to stay on the uninjured side.  He brings Peter’s hand up to his mouth, kissing it softly before he placed it against his face. 

“Remember our song?  I still do.”   He pressed his face to Peter’s chest and a few moments later he began to sing as tears streamed down his face.  

 

_I don't know much_

_But I know I love you_

_And that may be_

_All I need to know_

_So many questions_

_Still left unanswered_

_So much I've never broken through_

_And when I feel you near me_

_Sometimes I see so clearly_

_The only truth I've ever known_

_Is me and you_

_I don't know much_

_But I know I love you_

_And that may be_

_All I need to know_


End file.
